Relieving Fear
by bradleigh
Summary: [SLASH] AragornLegolas. Aragorn enters Helm's Deep and eases his worried lover. Nonlemon, but smut.


**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at LOTR fiction. I just had this plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is. Please review for good or bad or whatnot. Oh, and I own nothing. Tolkein does.

**Relieving Fear**

* * *

Legolas was trying to act as if everything was okay now, but I could see in his eyes that I had given him quite a scare. We exchanged a few words at the entrance of Helm's Deep. He was pretending that he was relieved and I'm sure he was, but all the sadness and heartbreak were only in his eyes.

Unfortunately, I had business to attend to before I could see him in private quarters. I could not leave my duties just to see how my lover was holding up after just learning that I was still alive. I went through everything I had to do, trying to keep his face out of my mind. The usual worm of guilt was beginning to make its appearance like it had far to many times in my past. As soon as I could, I dismissed myself to rest. It had, after all, been a near-death experience. One of the women led me to a clean, unused room just off the one I'd just been in. I wanted so much to go check on my elf, but I didn't know where to begin to look. I contented myself with sitting on the bed and slowly checking for any signs of injury.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there when Legolas suddenly rushed me and pinned me flat to the bed. I was surprised but not nearly as much as I could've been. I'd known he would be in soon.

"Hello to you too," I started.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" He sounded anger but I knew he was trying to cover up the fear. He'd thought I'd left him.

"Well, it's not like I planned on going over a cliff with my hand caught in a saddle, meleth," I said it teasingly in hopes of defusing the situation and calming him down. It didn't seem to work.

"I'm serious, Aragorn. I- I thought I-"

"Come here, wee one," I whispered in Elvish.

Legolas released me and opted for curling up next to me. He set his head on my chest as I stroked his hair lightly. My other hand rested on his lower back soothingly. Slowly but surely he calmed down again. I traced the shell of his ear absently; he shuddered.

"I'd love to stay like this," I whispered, "but I did go over a cliff today."

He snorted but sat up. I shifted my arms a bit before pulling him towards me again. Legolas, swift as he was, straddled my stomach instead of landing on me. He shot me a cocky smirk before leaning in and kissing me. I felt the knot in my stomach get tighter as he pulled back from the tender kiss. Legolas was usually playful and teasing. I must've scared him more than I'd first thought.

"What are you thinking, foolish one?" he asked gently.

"How angry I would be if it had been you," I admitted. I never lied to him, ever. "And then how I'd make sure you stayed out of harm's way."

"You could not stop me."

"Aye, just how you cannot stop me from returning to my duties."

There was a faint flicker of a smile across my lover's features. "I know this, Aragorn."

I set my hands on his hips gently. He was so slender and lithe and yet his strength was undeniable. I leaned up and set a gentle kiss on his lips. "And you, Legolas? Were you injured?"

"Nay," he breathed, running a delicate finger down my neck.

I smiled, "Then it seems you have beaten me again."

He hit my shoulder. "Don't joke about that. I would rather it have been me than you."

I flinched at the contact, but it was mostly for show. "Oh? But I could not bear to see you harmed."

"I can take care of myself," he returned, loosening my clothes with one hand and cupping my face with other.

"On the battlefield, but what of the bedroom? Would you prefer to take care of yourself?"

"I could if that is what you prefer, ranger."

I fought back the flinch at his tone. I knew it was for effect, but I always hated it when he called me by a title and not my name. "Must it always be what I prefer, elf?"

"You all ready know what I desire."

I loosened his tunic and removed his belt. "I think I do."

He leaned down and kissed me again. There was more passion in it this time. I knew just how to get my elf back from wherever he was holing up in his head. I slid his tunic over his head as he pulled back again. Legolas somehow managed to get me naked before I could hardly register what was going on. I tucked a blond strand of hair behind his ear and tipped his chin toward me.

"Are you sure we should do this so close to a battle?" I asked gently.

"I do not believe we could stop anyway."

I smirked, "Then get naked, elf."

He climbed off me just long enough to strip away the rest of his clothes. I sat up to watch his graceful movements. He knew I was watching and waiting, so he took extra long. Typical Legolas, really.

None too soon, he strolled back over to me. He gracefully straddled my knees. He never needed prepared; I had no idea why. He slowly lowered himself onto me. I bit back a groan but clamped my hands down on his hips once he was seated. I knew he'd want to see the bruises in the morning. He smiled sadly. I kissed him once more before setting to calming his fears and claiming what was mine.

---

I lay back down on the bed as weariness overcame me. This was all too much for one day. Legolas curled up beside me and buried his head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he began to drift off.

"Love you," I whispered and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too," he returned.

I pulled the blanket up. "I'm never going to leave you."

Legolas snorted. Then he slipped into a fitful sleep. I shook my head. Damn immortals always thought the world was going to leave them behind. It didn't matter though, because I wouldn't leave him. I slipped into a well- needed slumber.

_**The End.**_


End file.
